Muse Candy
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Several ideas and short one-shots that are given birth inside my head. Many will be of the self-insert nature; my own way to get lost in fantasy.
1. Ao No Exorcist

_**Anime:** Ao No Exorcist_

_**Pairing:** SI x Amaimon_

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**A/N:** This was an idea I had a while back. It's been sitting on my computer for who knows how long and just thought I'd put it up here. There may be a part 2 to come and there may not. Just a fun idea._

* * *

**_Angel Cake_**

Rin frowned when he noticed that Yukio was late to class. He was the teacher, there was no way he got to skip class and not him! Just as he was getting up to find him, the delinquent Yukio entered the room with a girl he didn't know walking behind him.

Yukio straightened out his papers before addressing the class. "Ah, good morning. We have a student who was transferred into this class under special circumstances. Please treat her well." The student in question was a girl who was probably about the same height as him with a foreign but pretty face. She had green eyes and long, wavy brown hair.

She bowed as was expected and greeted the class with a simple 'Hello.'

"Find a seat and we'll begin class."

Rin watched as she walked past him and sat at a desk that had no one else sitting in it. There was something about her…

Ana sighed as she sat under a tree and got her lunch out.

If she had been told a year ago that she would be accepted to some prestigious Japanese academy, she would have told them they were crazy. Ana knew she didn't have the best record in school so far, so she had basically given up hope of doing anything amazing. She was content to be middle class at most and invisible.

But after helping someone get rid of a spirit…sometimes she wished she had never accepted that old ladies call for help if she could have just stayed invisible and unimportant. But now she was here, and not sure if she liked it yet or not.

She was disgusted with herself for feeling so nervous about being here, but it was just something she couldn't help. She had always been shy and introverted. So once class was over she had left before anyone could trap her with questions.

She hung her head. God, she was such a coward!

She slid back against the tree and closed her eyes. Her hand grasped the cross hanging from her neck; she had blessed it herself. This was another reason she had always been shy and introverted around people, her religion. Or rather, lack of a "real religion".

Christian, Catholic, Mormon…whatever religion people chose, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Why couldn't she just be allowed to love and praise God without having to choose a side? She felt she had a connection with Him, with Heaven, but the moment she told anyone, they ridiculed her and told her she was only seeing demons and that she should convert to whatever religion they worshiped.

Ana groaned and rubbed her hand over her face. And now she was here, at True Cross Academy, studying to be an exorcist. She was surprised and at the same time not to find no real emphasis on converting to a certain religion.

It was strange and slightly…(sad? Interesting?) to find something like that. To find exorcists that didn't have a connection with God. Or maybe it was just Japan's exorcists. She sighed and looked down at her lunch. She didn't really know how to make a proper Japanese bento, so she had just made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of tamagoyaki (she could only make it because her brother made it back home) and rice.

She started on the PB&J first.

"Hey!"

She chocked and was quick to drink her water. Rin Okumura and the short blonde girl…Shiemi Moriyama were making their way over towards her. Her nerves showed up and she couldn't help the heat on her cheeks.

"Um…yes?"

Rin didn't even answer before he sat down beside her, Shiemi sitting down beside him.

"So you're Rusu-Rustenu…" His brows furrowed as he tried to say her last name and she let loose a quite giggle. Her name was hard to say in Japanese.

"Rustenholtz Anastasia, but please just call me Ana. I know my names a little hard to say in Japanese…"

"Ah…Ana-san…" He had a smile on his face before she noticed him going red. "B-but! That's you're first name!"

"So?"

"Ahh…" Rin rubbed the back of his head nervously with a blush before he nodded. "Then…Ana-c-chan…"

Ana's eyes widened and she blushed as well. She knew about honorifics and the importance of names, but she would rather not trouble people with her long last name and just let people call her by her nickname, Ana, but…did that mean he wanted to be her friend?

"Ano…Ana-chan, is that your lunch?"

Shiemi brought her out of her embarrassment with her question. She looked down at her bleak lunch of a PB*J sandwich, tamagoyaki and rice and blushed again.

"Yes…I don't really know how to make bento's that well yet…"

She smiled at her and brought out her bento and set it in between them.

"Then let's share!"

"Really?"

Shiemi nodded at her and Rin nodded enthusiastically as well.

"Un! Here you can have some of my lunch too!"

Ana felt like tears might come to her eyes, but she quickly batted them away. No way was she going to cry in front of her new friends! She brought her lunch box to her lap.

"T-then…try some of mine as well? It's not much, but I tried hard on the tamagoyaki."

"Of course I will!"

Ana smiled as she made the walk back to her dorm in the setting sun. The day had turned out better then she expected. She had even made two new friends who seemed to like her. It seemed like forever since anyone had come to her first to make friends.

She had a light skip to her step as walked through a park that was on the way to her dorm. A song that she didn't really know the words to came out as a hum. She looked up at the sky with a smile and just basked in the world around her. The clouds in the sky, the wind in the trees, the trees around her…she giggled and decided she was going to sit in the park a while.

She found a bench in a secluded clearing and sat down on it, bringing her bag to her lap and searching through it for the sweets she had made. She wasn't a sugar maniac, but she occasionally had a strong sweet tooth every now and then. So she took to making little sweets she could carry with her for when she wanted sugar.

Today she had taken note from the Starbucks back home and tried making cake pops. She did pretty well on them if she did say so herself—she had made a dozen chocolate coffee cake pops with strawberry icing around it. She took out one of them and felt her mouth watering.

"Oh, that looks good."

Ana jumped in surprise at the voice and felt the cake pop drop from her fingers. She was almost ready to cry when she thought it would hit the ground when a hand caught it by the stick. Her eyes followed the hand as it was brought to a blank looking face with green hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were particularly drawn to the sharp looking black claws on his hands.

"Ah." She could do nothing as he stuck the cake pop in his mouth and chewed away at it. She saw his eyes widen as he swallowed and stared at the stick in his hand that was now empty.

He turned that unnerving stare on her. "That was good. Another."

"Umm…" She took the box of pops she had made out of her bag and handed him another cake pop. She had no idea who this guy was and he didn't even seem to care. Ana took one of the pops for herself and stuck it in her mouth; she had a feeling this guy would eat all of them before she had even one.

Sure enough he had finished the pop and thrown the stick over his shoulder. He stared at her with his hand outstretched, wanting another cake pop.

"Well…umm…here." She put the whole box of cake pops in his hand and gathered her things. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling this guy was trouble. She really didn't want to get involved with trouble. Best she left before anything bad could happen.

She stood up as he tore another cake pop out of the box and stuck it in his mouth. "It was ummm…nice meeting you…I think?"

He made no move that he heard her and she made no effort to get his attention. She ran off back to her dorm room while he was distracted.

What was up with that weirdo?

Amaimon devoured the delicious confections like a starving man. The only candy he had ever really had was hard suckers and similar candies; it was all his brother gave him. He had never thought anything else could taste so good. He went to grab another but grasped empty air. He had eaten them all.

"Hah? All gone…but they were so good…"

He chewed on his black thumb nail as he stared down at the empty tin, as if it would make more magically appear. Alas, it stayed empty.

"No choice then."

Where he was seconds ago, only empty air was now in his place.

Ana sighed in relief as she bent over her sink and dried off her face. She had gotten to her dorm safe and without a sighting of that weird green haired dude. He had stolen all of her cake pops too!

Well…maybe not stolen…she had given them away, but she was a coward and she just wanted to get away from him for some reason. So she sacrificed her delicious little cake pops. At least she had more in the fridge…

She straightened back up and looked in the mirror. She screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

She turned around and backed up against the bathroom counter. The green haired weirdo was in her bathroom standing not 5 inches away from her. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest!

He stood in front of her, intense blue eyes staring into hers with a blankness that set her on edge. He brought her cookie tin in front of her face.

"Do you have any more?"

What? He came all the way here, scared her shitless in her bathroom because he wanted more of her cake pops? But…but they were the last batch she had made!

"That wasn't enough for you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and he drew closer to her, clawed hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her in his arms. She couldn't help the blush that came to her face at how close he was to her.

"I want more."

She glanced at the arms around her, nervous at their position.

"Well…umm…ahh…"

His nose twitched and his eyes drifted down to her mouth.

"Hmm what's this?"

Ana's eyes widened when she felt him plant his mouth over hers, tongue forcing her lips apart with strength she didn't think anyone should be allowed to have. She grabbed at the counter, hands brushing against his, as he kissed her senseless. His tongue traveled around her mouth, dragging long strokes against hers as if starving.

She squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her. She had never been kissed like this. Her arms and legs shook as the kiss got hotter.

She felt like she was going to pass out when he finally pulled away from her. His mouth was still slightly open as he stared down at her with hooded eyes. He was still only inches away and she could feel the air leave him as he breathed.

"What…what was that for?" She squeaked out. Why had he kissed her? This counted as molestation right?

Her eyes widened when she saw him move back in for another kiss and before he reached her she planted both her hands over his mouth.

He stared at her with that unnerving blank stare before she felt him lick her fingers.

"Oh ew!" It was reflex that she brought her hands back to herself and rubbed them on her shirt. She stilled when she felt his forehead against hers, his weight bending her over slightly.

"You taste good."

Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? She pushed against his chest but he didn't move a muscle.

"Hold on! W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting more sweets."

"Um…well then…back off and I'll get you some!"

"Hmmm…alright."

Ana practically dashed out of the bathroom the moment his arms un-caged her. She breathed heavily before grabbing her stash of candy and throwing it at him as he came out of the bathroom.

"There! That should be enough right?"

He caught the bag of lollipops, chocolate, and fruit chews in hand and considered it before staring back at her. She suppressed a shiver at his intense stare and for a second she thought he was going to pounce on her again. Thankfully, to her relief, he nodded and took a lollipop out to suck on.

"I'll come back for more."

And with that he was gone. Ana slid to her knees, stunned at what had just happened. God, what was happening?

Amaimon stared at nothing as he lay upside down on a chain in Mephisto's office. It had been only a day since he had seen the girl that tasted like everything sweet and since then he couldn't get the taste of her out of his mind.

He just wanted to go to her and eat her whole. But nii-san had said he wasn't allowed when he told him. He wasn't allowed to eat humans. But she had tasted so good…he wouldn't get mad if he just had a little lick, would he?

"Ahh, mou…nii-san why can't I just eat her?"

Mephisto chuckled and glanced at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. It was an interesting turn of events, that girl Anastasia was. Who would have thought, someone with a…background like hers existing so close with demons like them. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

And he loved it.

"Now, now Amaimon. You can't eat her, but you're welcome to a few tastes, just as long as there's no lasting damage, you hear?"

Amaimon was up in an instant, crouched on the chair and bouncing around.

"You really mean it? Yay!"

Mephisto chuckled, alone in the office now.

"Tastes like candy you say? Hmm."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. xD Feel free to borrow the idea if you want._


	2. Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

_**Pairing:** SI x Hibari_

_**Rating:** Mature, sexual situations._

_**A/N:** Hibari is just so awesome. XD Don't read if you don't like the above._

* * *

_**Bite Me to Death**_

The hallways of Namimori Highschool were packed with the bustling of students. It was lunch time currently and everyone was in groups and laughing with their friends. On a lonely section of stairs though sat one student in the corner. It didn't take long for people to tell she was a foreigner; with a different facial structure and green eyes along with naturally light brown hair, she stood out fairly well in the sea of black hair and brown eyes.

She wore the same uniform as anyone else, no alterations or signs of being a delinquent. Just a normal, do-good girl.

Or so she would have everyone here believe.

In truth she just wanted to get by in her last year of highschool unnoticed. It wasn't because she was bullied or was sad; she just preferred the quiet of being by herself. But the main reason she had chosen to live a non-stand out life in her last year was solely because of one person. The infamous Namimori prefect, Hibari Kyoya. She had cursed the Gods when she had seen his name on her class roster the beginning of her semester.

It had been one thing being able to break a few rules on the sly when she was sure no one would notice, but with that damned prefect in her fucking class of all things, it was virtually impossible. The damned prefect had a freaking blood-nose for those types of things.

So she had decided to be the best damned student she could be so he wouldn't catch onto her less than stellar after school activities. It was nothing scandalous but it was against the rules; being in a rock band and playing at underground nightclubs. Her school, like many others here in Japan, was stiff about those kinds of things.

But that led her full circle to her current problem; she had dirt of Hibari Kyoya, dirt she dearly, dearly wanted to act on. It was the kind of dirt that sent shivers down her spine in delight and made her inner sadistic side come out. Or was it her masochistic side? Because if this dirt got out, there was no doubt she would become his target, but oh, the possibilities.

But this kind of dirt, with what it was…

…_Her breathing rasped past her lips as another moan escaped her mouth. She knew this was all kinds of kinky and twisted, but she could help that side of her, it was a side she embraced and got off on. She chanced another glance out of her window discreetly and saw the little speck of the Namimori discipline committee armband in the tree outside._

_The thought of him of all people watching her from her window…she dug her fingers in deeper and arched her back in show…_

…it still got her horny.

The oh-so-strict-prefect, sitting outside her window like a little pervert. She had no doubt that he was probably there to follow up on some lead on her, she had broken the rules many times, but she doubted he had expected to find her doing what she was. She was a normal hot-blooded high school girl, masturbating was normal, or so she thought anyway. She had lost her rose-colored glasses long ago, they didn't fit her style.

She had doubted at first if it had been him, but there weren't many high school students who could hide in a tree like Hibari could. She doubted any of his lackeys would have hid quite as easily. Plus the stare she felt on her back whenever she was in class with him was all the proof she needed. He had never paid that much attention to her before that day.

So now she was stuck with the dilemma of how to act on her data. Which led her to sitting on this staircase, absent-mindedly sucking on a cherry sucker. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but that annoying rational side of her was hitting that idea with a bat, with little success.

To be a tease or not be a tease, that was the question.

The best part of this whole situation was that he had come back the next night, hiding in her tree and watching her. She hadn't been masturbating then, having just gotten out of a shower, but she couldn't resist dropping her towel in front of the open window, giving him a full view of the body she had worked so hard to get.

She felt him leave soon after that. Or at least she hadn't felt eyes on her anymore.

She blinked when the candy on her sucker popped off the stick it was on and drew her out of her scheming thoughts. She twirled the stick between her fingers before standing up and dusting her skirt off. In a fit of minor rebellion, she flicked the piece of trash behind her as she walked down the stairs.

She had decided, she just couldn't resist the delicious game that was staring her in the face. A little planning and her game would begin.

Now to the bathroom to wash the evidence of the sucker out of her mouth, she didn't want to leave Hibari any evidence.

* * *

"Skipping class is against rule #9 of the Namimori rulebook."

Anna leaned against the wall of the shed on the roof as she stared down the form of Hibari Kyoya in front of her. He had his tonfa out and he was staring her down with those sexy bedroom eyes of his. He probably didn't think they were bedroom eyes, but they were to her.

She slid her hands behind her back coyly and tilted her head just so to expose a little of her neck.

"Are you going to bite me to death, officer?"

She saw him twitch slightly as his eyes gravitated towards her exposed neck at her words. His eyes narrowed as they were drawn back to hers and she couldn't help the impish smile that escaped her. She jumped and shivered when he rushed towards her and slammed his tonfa into the wall right next to her head. He was now only inches away from her.

He stared her down and she couldn't help leaning as far back into the wall as she could, he had such an intimidating presence. God he was turning her on.

"You knew."

She shrugged her shoulders as an answer and stared into his eyes without fear. She was just waiting for him to cross the line. No doubt it'd be delicious.

"And still you continued."

She smiled deviously.

"What can I say, I'm a bad girl."

She saw his eyes trail down her body when she shifted and leaned closer to him.

"Are you going to punish me?"

She shivered when his eyes stared into hers with a heat that promised many things. Good, so he had gotten off on the things he had watched her do; no doubt they still ran through his mind. Her breathing quickened when his body pushed hers back into the wall, the heat and hardness of his body doing wonderful things to her loins.

"No one escapes punishment."

She closed her eyes in delight and didn't fight when he gripped her chin and raised her head to further expose her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck and couldn't resist gripping onto the shirt in front of her.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his teeth bite down on the skin of her neck, the pain sending jolts down her back and straight to her center. God she was such a masochist sometimes. She groaned when she felt him tease her skin and pulled his body towards hers; he didn't resist and simply wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her tight against him and to hold her in place.

She felt him pull away before going in to bite her again. She let out a breathy moan and felt his muscles contract under her hands. She slid them under his prefect jacket and up his back before gripping the shirt again. When he bit her a third time she couldn't help the impulse and ground her hips into his, calling out his name in a gasp.

He stilled before biting hard enough on her neck to draw blood.

"Ow!"

She pouted when he pulled back but was gratified when she saw his hooded eyes and the blood on his lips. It was as if his lips were screaming at her to kiss them. He noticed and stared down at her with bedroom eyes as he wiped the blood off with his thumb.

He stepped further back and dismissed her as he straightened out his clothes and made to leave. He paused at the door before staring back at her.

"Detention after school in the committee lounge; don't be late or I'll bite you to death."

She leaned back against the wall as she stared back at him.

"You shouldn't tempt me you know."

He stared at her a minute longer before leaving and closing the door behind him. She slumped to the ground and laid her head on her knees.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a new pair of underwear."

* * *

_**A/N:** Mwuahahahaha! I'm so bad. This was longer, but the part I had in the middle wasn't finished and I felt like I didn't really need it. I may continue this. ;D_


End file.
